


Cofee in a mug

by winry_lindemann



Series: I wanna just be with you [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winry_lindemann/pseuds/winry_lindemann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Frank go sees Karen every night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cofee in a mug

Frank was always hurried.

And Kared hated that. She spent the day in the journal committed to writing your articles, but the mind always ended up turning to night and that was with her: a Frank Castle in your fire escape window. The first time, she had taken a scare hell, but now was so accustomed that the first thing he did - after taking the shoes of course - was to make a strong coffee mug for him. He only drank a sip and left the mug back in the same place.

He never talked about his day or what would that night. It was always her.

 “How was the day? ” He always question.

"Fine" was the usual answer. And then he leaves. So, Karen began to say that the day had been "bad" or "the worst" to he asked why and she created a fanciful story which he always listened everything and only then go away. Karen wondered if he knew they were most made of lies. But if he could, not commented anything about it.

Night after night he kept coming and always was a coffee mug for him. Then, he walked away and she felt a huge void, a tightness in the chest. And so Karen found she wanted more of Frank to her.

Then one night when he was already out the window, she stared at him and asked "Why are you always in such a hurry?"

Heavy and dark silence. So the answer appears in crossed. "You know why, ma'am"

"Every single night?"

"I do my best" He stares the blue eyes expecting something more, but despite the anxious face nothing out of Karen's mouth "Anything else?" He questions

Her bright blue eyes faces him and then say "I need you here, Frank"

"Something wrong?" He asks already entering the alert.

She smiles. He worried is so _cute._

"What?"

"No, Frank. I mean... I need you here. With me."

 

 

His dark eyes look to the city for a moment, but when direct to her, then he says, "Why?"

"Just kiss me, godammit! I can’t wait anymore"

He gives that smirk as answer, then approaches, pulls her close, and responds "I thought it would never ask"

When they kiss, Karen discovered that he had nothing to do with what was waiting. Each piece of skin in contact is burning with desire.

Frank Castle is a piece of fire hurried to consume her and the only thing she could do was **accept.**


End file.
